


Экстремалы

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Так ли хороша "Молния", когда используешь её не по назначению?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Экстремалы

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, нецензурная лексика  
> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

— Почему нельзя просто попросить у Гарри? — интересуется Оливер, когда они с Марком крадутся вдоль стены. Поодаль в полнейшей темноте чернеет громада Хогвартса, там все спят. И только они, как два идиота, тащатся в сарай для мётел, потому что Марку внезапно приходит в голову идея потрахаться на той самой «Молнии», которую Гарри подогнал на днях неизвестный доброжелатель. Когда Марк озвучивает свою мысль и добавляет, что это его давняя мечта, Оливер называет его кретином. И соглашается: мечта — это святое. 

— Что ж ты за придурок, — вздыхает Марк в ответ и тихо матерится, запнувшись ногой за порог и ушибив палец. — Потому что так не интересно, что непонятного?

— Ясно, — Оливер готов закатить глаза, но что толку, если в этой кромешной тьме всё равно ни хрена не видно. — Поправочка: это ты придурок.

Марк на это молчит — видимо, и сам осознаёт, что Оливер прав. Вот и ладно. Тот взмахивает палочкой и зажигает на кончике Люмос.

— И где тут эта метла?

— Я ебу? — огрызается Марк и начинает рыскать по сараю. 

Метла находится в необычном месте — в отсеке для мётел, там, где, собственно, и должна находиться. Проверив, не наложено ли на неё каких-нибудь охранных чар, начинающие секс-экстремалы осторожно вынимают её и идут на квиддичное поле. По дороге Оливер продолжает ворчать на своего придурка-парня и его безумные идеи. Марк молчит. Не такой уж он и придурок, да?

На деле всё оказывается даже хуже, чем представлялось. Метла узкая, на ней неудобно абсолютно всё — даже просто целоваться. Яйца натирает почти сразу, с задницей тоже вопрос крайне сложный. Оливер почти бесится и заявляет, что отдавил себе всё что можно и раз Марк такой креативный, то пусть он и подставляется. 

— Бля, а как тут вообще? — идёт на попятную тот, но Оливер уже завёлся, поэтому молча кладёт ему руку на плечо, заставляя развернуться спиной. Тот кидает озадаченный взгляд и неуверенно приспускает штаны с трусами. — Что-то не...

— Это была твоя идея, — напоминает Оливер, смотрит на стоящий торчком член Марка и колдует смазку. Себе. Да, это странно, но у Оливера тоже колом стоит, даже яйца, кажется, теперь больше не от метлы болят. Он смазывает себя, устраивается поудобнее, хотя это в принципе невозможно, кивком указывает вниз. — Просто сверху садись, да, вот так... Давай, Марк...

Поначалу всё неплохо. Метлу они фиксируют невысоко в воздухе, так, чтобы ногами в случае чего упираться в землю, Марк тяжёлый и потный, то и дело соскальзывает, сопит возбуждённо и снова матерится. Оливер придерживает его кое-как и вторит хриплому мату. Вскоре дело налаживается настолько, что оба больше не сдерживаются, стонут и дёргаются, Оливер подаёт бёдрами вверх, забив на то, как черенок метлы, хоть и гладкий и суперполированный, впивается в жопу между булок, Марк двигается вверх-вниз, крепко вцепившись пальцами в метловище. Всё идёт к развязке, Оливер уже чувствует, как внизу живота начинает тянуть и пульсировать.

В какой момент спадают фиксирующие чары, никто не может понять. Справедливости ради, до этого ли им? Но реальность спускает с небес на землю: в тот миг, когда до оргазма остаются считанные секунды, Оливер вдруг теряет опору, распахивает глаза и с ужасом понимает, что они в нескольких ярдах над землёй. Марк, кажется, понимает это одновременно с ним, орёт:

— Твою мать, блядь, сука!!! — и оба срываются с чёртовой метлы, летят вниз...

* * *

— Убил бы тебя, сволочь, — стонет Оливер позже, когда выясняется, что их сексуальные утехи закончились не только стёртой к хренам жопой и отдавленными яйцами, но и его сломанной рукой. Он бы и вправду убил, Марк вполне заслуживает, но ему всё равно его жалко: тот, помимо прочих повреждений, умудрился вывихнуть ногу. Хорошо потрахались, ничего не скажешь. Главное — креативно, хули.

— Н-ничего, Вуди, — мужественно кряхтит Марк, пытаясь с его помощью натянуть штаны, — скажем, что мы подрались.

— Ночью?

— Зато мы экстремалы, — констатирует Марк и улыбается почти гордо.

— Придурки мы, — вздыхает Оливер. — Чтоб я ещё раз тебя послушал.

Он говорит убедительно, но знает: послушает, и не раз. Такой уж Марк, и такой он сам, Оливер. Экстремалы.


End file.
